


blue like your weird headlamp of a temple

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor Makes Hank Feel Like A Dirty Old Man, Connor loves it tho, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hank Is A Pervert, Kinda, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Just two men in love and having some fun.





	blue like your weird headlamp of a temple

Connor licked his lips as he heard the door to his and Hank’s home open, the old door squeaking and groaning as the hingest were abused once more. The anticipated barking of an excited Sumo quickly followed, and Hank’s coos of hello and chuckling as his face was licked coming quickly afterwards. The android laying in their bed rubbed his thighs together in excitement as he heard his approaching footsteps, and the door was pushed open.

 

“Good evening, Lieutenant,” he greeted, casual as ever, even though he was naked save for a pair of lacey women’s boxers, a bright blue to compliment the swirl of his LED. His genital upgrade that he’d bought for himself soon after his relationship with the older man started was framed by the skimpy underwear, a simple vagina.

 

 “I think it would be better for me to just have a vagina, as I am more keen on receiving than giving,” he’d told Hank when they were talking about it. “But if you would like to receive, I can buy a phallus as well.” To which that response got a flustered cough, which he’d hoped for.

 

Back in the present, Hank had a look of dumbfoundedness on his face, and the flush took to his cheeks, quickly turning them pink. He walked inside the bedroom and shut the door to keep Sumo out, quickly shedding his coat.

 

“Christ, Connor. You trying to kill me?” He asked, stepping out of his shoes and continuing to quickly undress. Socks, boxers, shirt and undershirt, etc. came off quickly as Connor arched his back, smiling widely over at his partner. “Of course not. That would mean I would have no one to copulate with.”

 

“How many times have I asked you to stop calling it that?”

 

“I do have a vagina, Hank.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have a uterus.”

 

Hank climbed into the bed, hovering over the android and letting his calloused hands run down his torso, feeling the smooth, hairless skin. Connor spread his legs and reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss, fingers sliding into his hair and lips rubbing against the roughness of his facial hair. Their tongues mingled whileHank’s hands removed the underwear between them both, and rubbed his cock against Connor’s folds.

 

“Yeah, c’mon daddy, fill me up,” Connor murmured into his mouth, sensitivity levels up high so he could cum a lot and with his lover still inside of him.

 

Hank’s cheeks felt like they were on fire from embarrassment. “You make me feel like a perverted old man, Connor.”

 

The android pulled away from their kiss with a sly grin, flipping them over so he could straddle him. He grinded against his shaft, letting out breathless little noises. “I know you enjoy when I call you daddy, and when I act more innocent than I actually am. You enjoy feeling like a pervert as much as I enjoy when you act like one, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank bit his lower lip, looking away bashfully as Connor exposed him like a person on twitter angry about the unrecognised fuckery that is Hollywood with a hankering for a tweet thread.

 

“You gonna fuck me, daddy?” He continued to croon, hips moving like a stripper on a rich man. When Connor had first taken up dirty talk, it was too scripted, without enough emotion in his voice for it to be Connor. He sounded more like a cheesy porno, and Hank had told him as such. So he worked on it.

 

Now, he can get Hank to cum in minutes with his hand and his voice.

 

The man in question was flushed, hot and sweating with his arousal and the shame he felt as Connor kept talking.

 

“You wanna make me feel good? I wanna feel your cum inside me, gosh, I wanna be a good little boy for you,” he just barely moaned the last few words out, reaching down and running his fingers across his clit.

 

As Connor continued to coo to his heart’s content, Hank’s embarrassment faded, and he eventually gave in to his own desires, taking hold of the android’s hips and grinding up against him. “Well, sit on my cock if you’re gonna talk like that,” he commanded, biting his lower lip as Connor complied eagerly, raising up to align Hank’s cock with his hole and sink down with a breathy, high-pitched moan.

 

Connor loved Hank’s cock. So much. It was thick, not too long, about average length for an American male. He loved the way it fit inside of him.

 

The moan he made just made Hank feel even more perverted, but he was learning to accept his desires. He fucked up into the android before he fully sank down, just to hear another breathy moan leave his lips, and watched his face contort into one of pleasure, cheeks tinting a light pink (why it was pink when his blood was blue escaped Hank) as he began to bounce in time with the older man’s thrusts, his moans not obscuring his continuous filthy speech.

 

“Oh, daddy, oh,” he gasped, voice glitching a little like it usually did when they fucked. “Please, oh, I want your phallus,” he whined, back arching as he dropped particularly hard on Hank’s pelvis. Of course, he felt something crack, but the older man cracked like a bag of popcorn in the microwave and it didn’t hurt him, so he was okay.

 

The sound of their skin smacking together resonated in the room, and Connor’s thirium-based slick matted Hank’s pubic hair together with every drop, and he knew it’d be a bitch to clean up later. But it was worth it to hear the android’s satisfied whines and mewls of pleasure.

 

Soon enough, Connor’s hand dropped to his clit once more, and he was crying out as his first orgasm of the night hit him. After it did, he dropped down and laid across Hank’s torso, tucking his head under his chin as he breathed heavily to cool down. Hank was grateful for the short break, and rested his legs as Connor got himself ready to go again.

 

It didn’t take long at all, and soon enough, he was up and bouncing again, the slick of his cum adding to the slide as he moved, whining even more.

 

Eventually, Hank flipped them over, pinning Connor beneath him so he could fuck him. The android whined and moaned and arched and squirmed under the onslaught of sensations, holding on to the man’s forearms to ground himself as various words (mostly a combination of ‘daddy’, ‘fuck’ and ‘oh’) tumbled from his lips.

 

Hank was sweating and grunting, a constant reminder of his age as he moved, and he knew he wouldn’t last through Connor’s second orgasm, as he tightened up when he came, like he was milking Hank’s shaft for his cum.

 

It wouldn’t surprise him, honestly.

 

The brown of the android’s eyes were the same as they always were when Hank looked down, the android’s pupils not dilating like a human’s would, and he looked up with a moan, sliding one hand from the man’s arm to his chest, thumb brushing through the chest hair to fondle his nipple. His chest wasn’t as tight as it had been when he was young, skin and muscles softened by years of drinking away his problems and grief, but Connor assured him he loved his softer edges.

 

“Daddy, I want you to cum,” he breathed, tugging on his nipple and absentmindedly combing his fingers through his chest hair. “I want you to fill me up,” he demands, tightening his synthetic muscles and basking in Hank’s resounding moan, feeling his hips speed up and panting as his own second orgasm quickly approached.

 

Soon enough, Hank came, letting out a groan as his hips stuttered, filling Connor up with his cum right as the android felt himself tip over the edge, twitching and whining through his own orgasm, adding a second load of his cum to the mix.

 

Afterwards, Hank flopped down next to the android, panting and breathing heavily. He felt something underneath him and reached behind himself to pull it out, and it was Connor’s lacey boxers. “You’re keeping these,” he told him, putting them on the nightstand and turning to see his smiling face.

 

“What?” He questioned, pushing some hair out of his face.

 

“I love you, Lieutenant,” he replied, rolling over to cuddle up to the man.

 

“Love you too, kid.”


End file.
